1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine provided with a telephone conversation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a protocol for telephone conversation reservation (telephone conversation reservation function) has been available for facsimile machines provided with a telephone conversation function. In a facsimile machine provided with such a telephone conversation reservation function, when a telephone conversation reservation is made by a predetermined procedure at either a calling party side terminal or a receiving party side terminal during facsimile communication, the terminal generates a calling sound after facsimile communication. When either party of the terminals responds to the calling sound and lifts the handset, the facsimile communication mode of the terminal is shifted to the telephone conversation mode, and telephone conversation can be carried out between the calling party side and the receiving party side.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional facsimile machine provided with a telephone conversation function, a telephone conversation reservation function is required at both the calling and receiving party side terminals in order to shift the facsimile communication mode to the telephone conversation mode after facsimile communication. Therefore, terminals whose modes can be shifted to the telephone conversation mode after facsimile communication by telephone conversation reservation are limited in number. For example, when the receiving party side terminal is not provided with the telephone conversation reservation function, the calling party side must make a call again to confirm whether transmitted images have been received properly by the receiving party side, or the receiving party side must make a call to the calling party side. As a result, troublesome operation is required at the calling or receiving party side. In addition, extra charges are required.
Even when the telephone conversation reservation function is provided at both the calling and receiving party side terminals, if an error or the like occurs during facsimile communication, shifting to the telephone conversation mode cannot be attained. Therefore, if an error occurs during facsimile communication and images cannot be received properly, the calling party side must make a call again to the receiving party side, or the receiving party side must make a call to the calling party side. As a result, troublesome operation is required at the calling or receiving party side. In addition, extra charges are required.